The invention relates to an improved hanger device suitable for suspending large, bulky or heavy articles, and in particular sheet materials.
In the construction industry, plans, drawings or blueprints as well as specifications usually are rendered on large sheets having widths of from about 8 to 42 inches. Often a large number of such sheets are secured together for a particular purpose, resulting in an article of considerable weight, ranging from about 2 pounds up to about 30 pounds, for example.
While such plans, drawings or like materials, may be conveniently rolled up for storage, a large number of such rolls may be in use at one time. Identification of the material or articles ordinarily has required the user to unroll and re-roll the various plans or drawings until a particular one is located. This procedure is time consuming and leads to damage of the materials through repeated use. Conventional garment-type hangers are not suitable for suspending such plans, drawings or like articles, while being permanently attached thereto.
In addition, the problem of convenient storage of materials not in current use is one which is particularly critical in the construction industry where work space often is quite limited. Rolled up plans, specifications, and the like, often are simply stacked in piles or in filing drawers for want of adequate space or any organized storage means.